


【六一儿童锁】要接吻吗

by Mecho99



Category: kpl
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecho99/pseuds/Mecho99
Summary: *之前说好的后续还没来得及发就夺冠了，删删改改变成迟到的夺冠贺。*点梗：年龄差使安全感很低的小朋友迫切想要证明自己，结果被年长的恋人教育了。*六一szd，本文无脑开车，慎入，切勿上升真人。请各位观众老爷们暂时忘记诺崽生病的事，不然我这个对未成年下笔的人也太罪恶了(…)以及希望一诺快点好起来。
Kudos: 16





	【六一儿童锁】要接吻吗

“我们赢了，我们是冠军。”

直到庆功宴结束回到酒店，一诺的脑中都还在反复循环着这两句话。这一切来得太过突然，就好像明明前一秒还在队友的打趣和调侃声中谈论要去哪里旅行，转瞬间就一同捧起了曾经与他们失之交臂的银龙杯。

“哎，徐怡然，让我打你一下。”坐在床上许久没动地方的小孩突然开口倒是把对方吓了一跳，显然被叫到的那人也还没缓过神，张了张嘴愣是没能给出什么回应的话。几小时前在出场和捧杯时，六点六眼眶中强忍着的泪水一诺是看到了的，可那人却始终顾忌自己是团队中较为年长的人而压抑着自己的情绪，最多就是掉了几滴不易察觉的眼泪。

想到这里一诺的思绪又飘回了几个月前表白的场景，老实讲，他们都不是什么在生活和感情方面会很心细的人，大老爷们哪会在乎那些细枝末节的情感，一点点细腻也都用在了游戏操作中。在俱乐部解散后面临转会的抉择时，两人至当不易的选择了一起加入AG超玩会。那时倒也没什么特殊的理由，只是觉得俩人性格合拍配合默契，与其和新队友重新磨合倒不如捡个现成的，等他们反应过来才发现早已离不开彼此。再后来喝了点酒迷迷糊糊的告白和接吻自然也是顺理成章，不过，向来不把别人的话往心里去的一诺有句话至今都没忘掉。

在一起的那天六点六说：“徐必成你还小，哪怕你不承认，你在我心里也永远都是个小屁孩，所以如果以后哪天你为今天做的决定后悔了也没什么，都能理解的嘛。”

虽不及那人的处事经验和阅历，但是一诺还是能听出这话语中的不信任，以至于日后的每一天他都在担心这个曾被自己百般嫌弃的油腻队友会扔下他不管，在外面时六点六排斥肢体接触只是其一，不愿意同他接吻和做爱更令他恼火。正值血气方刚的年纪，每次提起来那人都用一句“你还未成年呢。”来搪塞自己，换做谁都会不好受。

想到这里一诺越来越委屈，就连QGHappy他们都能打赢，怎么自己连个老男人还治不了？在心里暗骂过许多遍不解风情之类的词眼，还有极大部分是放到炸麦里会被消音的水平，不过与其说是在骂六点六，这行为倒更像是为他接下来的举动壮胆似的。一诺终于从床上挪了地儿，下一秒那双好看的手就抓在了一旁还在愣神的那人的队服领口上。

“要接吻吗。“

显然方才那并不是问句，说话间就已是鼻尖相触的距离，灼热的呼吸铺洒在彼此的脸上也分不清是谁的气息更热烈，起初只是试探性的轻啄，在一诺跨坐在六点六身上时情欲才真正被点燃。撬开唇隙抵入口中的舌相互交缠，不大的房间里缠绕搅动时的水渍声显得愈发暧昧，后知后觉发现自己今天真的太过于大胆，一诺的耳尖和颊侧烫到不用他自己去看也知道是同样暧昧的红色，索性闭起眼睛继续进行自己曾在脑内设想过许多遍的举措。

小孩的吻是毫无章法的，胡乱地啃咬舔舐却又都恰到好处撩动了年长者压抑许久的欲望，舌尖只是短暂扫过上颚，六点六搭在一诺腰际的那双常年都很热乎的手温度似乎又高了几分，也算是有了回应，不过是在狠狠咬过下唇后趁身上的小朋友吃痛时慌忙把他推开。

“干什么，你不要乱搞啊。”

说不紧张是假，六点六此刻强压着过分急促的呼吸声和眼中的情欲将他一直维持的形象完全打破，只是坐在他腿上的一诺没注意到，那小孩垂着头的模样像是被丢弃的小狗，他不知道自己究竟哪里做的不够，一次次示好被拒绝，一次次被以年纪小为由推开，从小到大都不曾向谁服过软，这真的让他太有挫败感了。

“你他妈能不能不要总是把我当小孩子看了。”

语气中无力又夹着几分懊恼，他气时间为什么不能再快点直接调转到12月26日自己成年的那天，但又担心真到了那一天对方还是会变着法子拒绝自己。说到底，他们的关系是见不得光的，且不说周围人的看法，他甚至连自己喜欢的人怎么想的都不知道，倘若不是六点六对这段关系排斥也不会那么在意肢体接触种种行径，终究还是年龄差使然，让年长者不太容易接受这种违反传统思想的感情吧。

“算了，就这样吧，我去柚子哥那屋睡。”

留下句气话正愈起身离开，那双揽在腰际的手一紧就将他拉回了熟悉的怀抱里，不过这次的鼻息是铺洒颈间的，也是这时一诺才发觉对方不同于往日的体温和呼吸频率，细密的吻落在下巴和喉结处逐渐下移直至锁骨，从六点六唇瓣贴过来的那一刻，一诺就感觉自己的身体也跟着烫了起来，仿佛他们身体里有着不知名的磁场此刻正在相互作用吸引着彼此。

“不和我睡你要和谁睡，我的小冠军？”

那双眼睛此刻正真挚的看着自己的小朋友，眼中丝毫不加掩饰的欲望完全的展露出来，这是继第一次见到六点六后一诺为数不多被对方震慑到的时候，紧咬着下唇甚至有些担心接下来会发生的事情，隐隐又有几分期待，不过这些心理建设在六点六进行下一步动作时就完全崩塌了。

位置突然变换一诺转而被压在了床上，抵着膝间被分开双腿也是毫无察觉的，出于紧张一直紧闭的双眼在这时又弯成了月牙，整个小脸红一阵白一阵全然没了方才那股嚣张的劲儿，反倒像是一副要上刑场的模样。

“干嘛呢，不是你先搞的我这时候怂了不行啊。”深谙自家小朋友这种需要适当刺激才能转好的脾性，六点六这算不上安慰的话语倒是十分奏效，听到这句话一诺果不其然睁开了眼睛，气鼓鼓地看过来时眼神里满是不服气，只是后一秒意识到自己的处境不由得又倒吸了口凉气，被迫分开的腿因为别扭想要并回去，无奈六点六的膝盖抵在其间打破了一诺最后一丝想要反抗的想法。

他一直按在一诺背部的手顺着脊骨缓缓向下抚去，宽松的队服半袖此刻倒是方便了六点六更进一步。沿着衣服下摆伸入的动作是急促的，一诺纤瘦的身体摸上去确实没什么肉感，但却衬得胸前那两处凸起愈发明显，他的小朋友皮肤白皙就连敏感点都是可爱的粉红色，随着指节轻捻没多久便充血挺立。常年打游戏的指腹是带着些许薄茧的，仅是擦过和轻轻摩挲，一诺紧咬下唇压抑着的喘息声就变得更为撩人。体热让一诺的身体已经布上了一层细密的薄汗，未尝情事的小孩敏感带接连被触碰的感觉是前所未有的，本想着逃离对方的掌控，却又屈服于身体的本能，腰窝下意识的弓起，胸膛也跟着向六点六的手中挺送。

六点六的另一只手也从未安分过，一诺被解开的运动裤松垮地挂在腿上，炽热的掌心抚过小腿，愈加出格的动作肆意上移滑到了大腿内侧，转而掐住内侧软肉轻挠。挪至内裤的裤腰边缘时失神的小孩终于有了反应，一诺挣扎着想要推开那双紧紧把在他胯骨上的手，哪怕是平时，在力气的比拼上他都占不到优势，更何况在方才六点六过于失度的挑弄中一诺的身体已经软得不像是他自己的一样了，此番推拒的动作反倒有了弄巧成拙的意味。

身上的最后一点衣物也被褪下，那双灼热的手掌终于覆上了臀肉，一诺身上虽然没有多少肉，臀部的软肉却意外的很紧实，在六点六不规律的力道下被揉捏成各种形状，无力阻止的小孩只能因为羞耻闭起双眼逐渐沉沦在对方带来的快感中，本就不慢的喘息声随着心跳加速也跟着越来越急促，喉结在修长的脖颈上来回游移。

在这事上两人都是没什么经验的，六点六倏然伸入的指节毫不意外地弄疼了始终紧绷着神经的一诺，紧紧攥着床单的指节因为施力过度泛了白，因为害怕想要并起双腿刚好将六点六的手夹在了腿间，眼中噙着的泪水给那双月牙似的眸子蒙上了一层水雾，这次一诺开口的声音都是发抖的。

“要是弄疼我了你明天就等死吧…”

这句话像是默许了六点六的动作，攀上对方肩膀的手也恰巧证明了这点。额前碎发蹭到下巴的触感是六点六再熟悉不过的，一诺紧紧圈着身上那人的脖颈，整张小脸都埋在六点六的肩窝来回磨蹭着，好像这样会缓解疼痛似的，可一诺不知道的是，在这种事上示弱的举动无疑是最为致命的催情剂。

再度进入身体时一诺身前的性器也被握住了，虽然听着有些可怜，但要论常年单身的年长者在情事上最擅长的事当属现下他手上做的这一件，随着手的上下律动，带有薄茧的指腹时不时划过铃口，两侧的囊袋也不忘照顾到。

完全陷入情欲的一诺在极致的快感中很快便忘了身后的疼痛，身体逐渐放松倒是方便了六点六进入隐蔽之处的攻势，穴内的手指逐渐增多，连同身前律动的频率一起在内里缓缓抽送，一诺又开始紧张，他下意识想要排斥进入身体的异物，紧缩的肠道却紧紧吸附上了六点六的手指，两人的呼吸也随之一窒，六点六本就低沉的嗓音因为一直等着自家小朋友放松又添了几分沙哑。

“干嘛？都这时候了还和我装？”

这下倒轮到一诺百口莫辩，羞于自己方才的反应搞得脸上的温度又徒然升了回去，索性放下手臂盖住自己的眼睛躲开那道再火热不过的视线，可穴口被撑开的感觉太过强烈，他根本分散不了注意力，脚趾蜷缩，小腿在床单上蹬来蹬去，指节每探入一寸，似乎都能激发出除了疼痛外的另一种难以言表的感觉，这种感觉是他无法控制又从未有过的。

直到指尖触碰到那从未有人觊觎过的点，一诺原先塌下去的腰身再度弹起，一直压抑着的喘息声从唇缝溜了出来，声音嘤咛的不像是他自己发出来的一样。这种感受和抚慰性器时是截然不同的，一诺觉得自己的身体不该有这样的反应，一切都要归咎于那双还在他体内肆意妄为的手，他在担心，担心对方再多带来快感他的身体机能就会被改变。

可感受到肠壁温热触感的人是不会打退堂鼓的，在身下的人还在想东想西的时候，六点六察觉到吸附在手指上的穴肉已经足够柔软，黏腻的感觉不知道是源自肠壁自行分泌出的体液还是他手上浸出的汗，抽出时发出的声响又太过于暧昧，趁着被松开的瞬间一诺就挪蹭着想要逃离这自己一手酿下的第一现场，纤瘦的脚踝被抓住拉回来也不过是一瞬，始作俑者还不忘耐心的在他的小朋友的大腿内侧印下几个吻。

一切都晚了。

性器进来时的痛感是真切的，远远超出了一诺曾设想的程度，对方显然是他难以承受的尺寸，缓缓挤到最深处时一诺眼角也跟着挤出了泪，他的腿被失控的情绪搞得到处乱蹬最终又被六点六按下，仅仅是插入就已经疼到近乎晕过去的程度，他不敢想象后续动起来会是什么感觉，只能被迫承受着这一切。

一直在被年长者欺负着，可抚过一诺脊背的力度却又那么温柔，六点六怕伤到自己的小朋友，强忍着欲望导致额上的汗珠沿着颊侧滑下，一下下揉捏轻拍恰到好处得安抚到了小孩的情绪。一诺的尾椎骨逐渐传来苏麻感，被撑到褶皱都碾平的穴壁终于放松了下来，体温升高，属于情欲的因子似乎也在随之发酵，身体里的细胞似乎都在帮他调整身体状态，让他能够变得足够柔软来接纳自己的爱人。

那双一直不安分的腿勾上了六点六的腰，甚至还向前压了压，六点六又怎会读不懂这举动中的含义，尝试着退出一部分，见一诺没有什么强烈的排斥反应才敢继续运动。抽送的频率逐渐加快到失度，每一下都顶在敏感点上，又随着柱身深入刮蹭挤压过，硬物贯穿这具柔软的身体为之带来颤栗，手臂揽起腰肢性器进到了前所未有的深度，全部退出又整根没入，顶撞的力度大到一诺觉得此刻自己的穴口已经不能被控制着好好合住。到了这地步一诺也记不得什么自尊心和羞耻感，随着身下淫靡的水渍声，近乎呜咽的声线下说不出什么话，只是毫无逻辑的蹦出几个难以拼凑的词眼，以及一遍遍喊着自己爱人的名字。

修剪整齐的的指甲随着一诺刮挠的动作在六点六的背上留下了几道红痕，难捱的呻吟声调突然转高，小孩先一步泄了出来，精液射在六点六的小腹上留下一片斑驳的痕迹，后穴随着情动收紧，内壁过分湿热直接将还埋在体内的人逼得也跟着缴械了，体液混杂在一起也分不清是谁的，只是在六点六退出来时从穴口淌了出来。

高潮过后的一诺连爬起来洗澡的力气都没有了，只是阖上双眼顺从地窝在了自己爱人的怀里，熟睡的模样俨然还是六点六熟悉的那个小朋友，脸颊肉带着尚未褪去的婴儿肥，因为枕在胳膊上被挤压得变了形，嘴里也不知道在念叨些什么，反正六点六觉得不是什么好话。最终六点六还是拉过被子将两个人裹在一起，轻柔的吻落在一诺的额头和唇上，也印在了他们的心上。

今天于AG超玩会而言是个重要的日子，于一诺而言更是。因为他不仅在这天拿到了人生中第一个冠军，还在十八岁到来前证明了自己不再是小孩子，不过也只有他自己这么想罢了。

-

睡到十一点被夺命连环call着喊吃饭才醒来，一诺只是翻了个身就能感受到腰和身后那处隐隐的痛感，身边早就没了六点六的影子，反手抓起手机就给把自己折腾了一夜睡醒来还不知道跑去哪了的老混蛋打电话。

“喂，六点六，我被床封印了。”

“去给我订外卖。”

……

“使唤谁呢你？”

毫无意外，我们的赖床大赛冠军这周末又是在床上度过的。


End file.
